


Not Exactly Normal

by tylerfucklin (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega!Derek, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tylerfucklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't exactly what they had planned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> another commission down. I'm still working on trying to stick to the proper word count. I got close with this one!

Stiles was pretty sure he would have never gotten along with Derek as a kid if it hadn’t been for the way their families always seemed to coincide. It was like constant exposure had made them pretty much unable to resist the pull of friendship--especially when Mr. Hale was the one who trained the canine unit and would let Stiles and Scott come over any time he wanted to see the new recruits (aka: to roll around in the Hale’s massive back yard with a pile of yappy puppies).

Regardless of how they might have clashed during the first few months, Stiles honestly had no idea what he’d have done without Derek or his family when his mom had gotten sick--or how he would have kept going when she passed away not long after. Even now, with Stiles at sixteen and Derek just turning eighteen, it was hard not to feel a connection when both of them were well over the age of manifestation and yet neither one had really started to produce any signs of being Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Stiles didn’t mind, though. He and Derek had discussed it on a few occassions.

Derek would be an alpha, and he would claim Omega or Beta Stiles (because, honestly, who else would put up with Derek as much as Stiles did?) and they would go about their lives with the added potential for something more than just friendship between them. Derek’s whole lineage was pretty much Alpha or Beta. It was like they had some sort of gene that demanded dominance or a strong support system. Not that Omegas weren’t supportive, but they just weren’t something that ever really happened with the Hales. Derek’s older sister, father, uncle and three of his cousins were all Alphas and the rest Betas. Omegas married in and were treated like they were gold itself; cherished and protected above all else.

Stiles couldn’t deny that he was a little more than excited for the day he’d be brought into their fold, when he’d be able to participate in the scenting piles between fellow Omegas, and to know he was part of something bigger than just the broken family that he and his dad made up.

Except that’s not what happened at all.

“Did you want to, maybe, uh, make out or something?” Stiles asked tentatively, fingers drumming on the dash of Derek’s car. Derek frowned, blinking slowly up at the red light while the wipers swatted rain away furiously.

“What?”

Stiles shrugged, “I mean, you and me. We already know it’s gonna happen, right? Why wait until we manifest? Dude, no offense but it’s kind of stupid when we know you’re going to claim me.” Stiles dragged his palm up his arm, scratching at his elbow and shrugging. He stared out the window, heat flushing down his neck. He could feel Derek staring, it was like a finger dragging down the base of his spine that made Stiles want to shudder under the scrutiny.

“We’re not supposed to,” Derek pointed out softly, “we could bond--we could--”

“We could get a head start and hope the rest of our bodies catch up,” Stiles shot back. “Unless...” he trailed off, unease punching him in the gut so hard that he frowned. “Did you... did you not want to claim me?”

“No.” Derek barked out sharply, causing Stiles to flinch back in surprise and hurt. Derek’s eyes widened and he shook his head, driving through the light when it turned green. “I mean no, I do. I want to. It’s just...”

“Dude, who cares, then? It’s just some kissing, anyway.” Stiles picked at his nails and shrugged. “I just... have been thinking about it for a while.”

“About what? That neither of us have manifested? Don’t worry about me. My dad didn’t until he was almost twenty. It’s a werewolf thing, and you’re still young--”

“About kissing you,” Stiles interrupted, hand coming up so that he could bite on the corner of his nail. Derek, with the hand that wasn’t driving, reached out and grabbed Stiles’ wrist.

“Don’t chew on your nails,” he reprimanded, knowing full well that if Stiles kept it up he usually would start to bleed from it. Stiles twisted his palm, grabbing Derek’s hand and holding it.

“Don’t avoid the subject.”

“I wasn’t--”

“You were.”

“... maybe a little.”

Stiles went quiet, pulling his hand back and turning to stare out the window to watch the rain patter against the glass. The only sound for a long while was the occasional rumble of thunder with the rain, and the splash of the tires over puddles. Derek finally pulled into Stiles’ driveway, hesitating before putting it into park and then grabbing Stiles’ shoulder.

Taking a page out of Derek’s book, Stiles bobbed his eyebrows, looking expectantly at his friend.

A beat, and then Derek’s fingers spasmed and he made a small noise before muttering, “We can try... some of that. Just don’t tell your dad, okay?”

With a laugh, Stiles nodded, “I wasn’t planning on it,” he pointed out, and then surged forward to clumsily press their lips together. Derek jerked a little, shifting his hand to cup the side of Stiles’ neck. It was mostly teeth and squished noses, until Stiles pulled away, took a breath, licked his lips, and then leaned in slowly for a second attempt. He could feel Derek smiling against his mouth, could feel the way his bottom lip trembled when Stiles sucked on it a little, and he loved how every touch was like sending a bolt of electricity through him.

Stiles reached up, running his fingers through the short hair on the back of Derek’s head as his skin started to heat up. He felt desperate and hungry for more, body wanting to take and take from Derek until he was nothing but a begging, wanton mess.

The thought was enough of a shock that Stiles wrenched back with a gasp of air. Derek’s face was flushed, beet red all the way to his ears and down his throat. He looked good like that--mussed up and glossy-eyed. Stiles wanted to--

“Oh fuck,” Stiles whimpered, muscles trembling with the need to take until he’d claimed every inch of Derek’s body. He didn’t even feel like himself anymore, he felt like something else was trying to control him, like his brain was shutting off and some kind of primal instinct was--

“I think I’m going into rut,” Stiles sobbed, clawing at the door when he realized exactly what the implications of his words meant. Only Alphas went into rut, which meant that he wasn’t going to be Derek’s Omega. It meant that someone else would be claimed by him, and that Stiles would be stuck searching for someone else that wasn’t the one he wanted to be with.

“Stiles--” Derek called out, jumping out of his car as Stiles stumbled towards his door. “Stiles, wait!”

The last thing Stiles registered before he shut the door was the scent of an Omega and the sight of Derek’s wide, glassy eyes.

-

Thinking back, Stiles wished he hadn’t run; wished he’d stayed, talked to Derek, at least had some form of communication going other than running away like a frightened child. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have woken up in a mess of his own dried-out cum with a bone-deep exhaustion and ten missed text messages from Derek.

 **9:45pm From:** Derek

stiles come back outside

 **9:50pm From:** Derek

unlock ur window please

 **9:52pm From:** Derek

can we talk about this

 **9:55pm From:** Derek

i think im an omega

 **10:24pm From:** Derek

i just talked to mom and dad. im omega

 **10:30pm From:** Derek

stiles its ok. please answer me.

 **11:02pm From:** Derek

they want to pimp me out to some other pack. plz answer

 **11:45pm From:** Derek

are you mad at me

 **12:09am From:** Derek

im sorry this didnt work out

 **8:11am From:** Derek

can we at least still be friends

Stiles scrambled to text back, fumbling out the most coherent sentence he could after just waking up and hoping Derek didn’t hate him for taking so long to answer.

 **9:20am To:** Derek

im not mad at u omg. i dont want to stop being friends plz believe me. i went into rut idr half the shit that happened. we can still do this it doesnt change anything.

While waiting for Derek’s reply, chest beating anxiously fast, Stiles stripped his sheets and stumbled down the hall in nothing but his boxers. He shoved everything into the washer, pausing only to throw his dad’s things in the dryer before dumping as much detergent as he could into the filter and turning it on. His phone trilled back in his room, and Stiles scrambled to go and get it.

He was almost to his door when his father’s bedroom opened and his dad poked his head out. Stiles froze, deer in the headlights and hand on the knob, but his dad only gave him a tentative grin. “Congrats, son.”

It was kind of like a punch to the gut. Stiles had been so worried about the fact that he was an alpha, that whatever he and Derek had might be ruined, that he’d forgotten how his father would react to the news. He looked tired, eyes baggy with fatigue and hair mussed from only a few hours of sleep--but there was a crook in the corner of his lips and a crinkle in his eyes that told Stiles his father was proud, happy to have an alpha for a son.

“Thanks, dad,” Stiles croaked weakly, feeling exposed standing there in his underwear. His father nodded, clearing his throat awkwardly and then shrugging.

“As long as you’re happy,” he added, shutting his door to go back to sleep.

Stiles waited a beat, and then threw his door open to dive for his phone. He hit the ‘open text’ button so hard that his phone creaked, eyes nervously skimming over Derek’s message.

 **9:37am From:** Derek

i think they set me up on a bunch of blind dates with alphas they know. idk if we can do this.

Stiles’ heart dropped into his gut like it was tied to a brick of lead. He had to take a minute to breathe, mind running over hundreds of things he could say to possibly placate Derek. Instead, his thumbs shakily texted back something that was the opposite of what he wanted.

 **9:41am To:** Derek

ok. sry.

Rolling onto his back, Stiles ignored the way the bare mattress scratched against his naked back, and stared blankly up at the ceiling. There were some glow in the dark stars that he had stuck up there after Derek had complained that Stiles didn’t know the true beauty of sleeping under the stars. Originally, it had been done out of spite, but it became a fond memory when he’d shut the lights off to show Derek for the first time. The surprised, pleased look on Derek’s face had been worth the $6 Stiles had dropped on two packs of the things.

When Derek didn’t answer right away, Stiles pushed himself up to sit and stare around his bedroom. He felt agitated, like something had climbed under his skin and was keeping him from just staying calm. If it was because he was an alpha that Derek didn’t want this, Stiles could fix that. He just needed to learn control, and he needed to learn it fast.

He called Scott.

Scott was considered a ‘special case’ in regards to alphas. He’d been mistaken as a beta for years before things had gotten straightened out after a particularly gruesome fight with Jackson over Allison’s honor. When Stiles had asked about it, Scott had shrugged and muttered, “she keeps me anchored,” like that was an actual reason to control every instinct telling him to claim and dominate like any other alpha.

Stiles wanted that, if it meant he could be with Derek.

“Dude, _what_.”

“I don’t know, man. We all thought I was gonna be omega. I’m confused, too.”

Scott snorted, “actually, I’m not that surprised. You’re pretty demanding.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles groused, laying back on his bed and then rolling onto his stomach with a grunt.

“Sorry, taken,” Scott laughed, but sobered quickly. “Do you think you can do this?”

“What? Find an anchor? Piece of cake.”

“No,” Scott muttered, “do you think you can challenge those other alphas? You know what will happen if they claim him, right? I mean, no offense, man, but I’m pretty sure you won’t win in a fight against an alpha werewolf.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment, remembering how Derek and the others would draw blood in their training sessions, how broken bones and split lips were just child’s play to them. It made his stomach uneasy, until he remembered the way Derek had looked when Stiles had shut the door in his face.

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” he said bluntly, “it’s not like humans don’t have a few tricks up their sleeves, anyway.”

“Okay... uhm. Have you tried talking to Derek?”

“Sorta,” Stiles picked at a loose thread on his pillow and frowned. “Why?”

“I don’t know, man. It’s just kind of weird. We all thought you guys were _it_ , you know? I don’t know why him being omega and you being alpha should change anything.”

“I don’t know, either, but Derek said his parents were making him meet with some alphas they know. I ... I think they don’t want me as his alpha... I’m just a human, y’know?”

“Derek doesn’t care that you’re a human,” Scott said quietly, and it was enough to make Stiles bite the inside of his cheek against the wash of heartache that came from that single sentence.

“Maybe he does now,” Stiles muttered, and tried not to let it sound as pained as he felt.

-

“I don’t care,” Derek said, arms crossed and his shoulder resting against the door frame. Stiles fidgeted, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring around front deck of the Hale house like it wasn’t exactly the same as it had always been.

He shrugged, rocking back on his heels. “I don’t know-- I mean, you said your mom and dad were setting you up.”

“Yeah, they are,” Derek took a step forward, shutting the front door behind himself and crossing over to the rocking chair near the far end of the porch. “It’s really weird. One of them is my dad’s age,” Derek crinkled his nose, sitting down and huffing. “There’s even a blind alpha. I don’t like him.”

“Okay,” Stiles said placidly, stepping closer to Derek but not taking a seat. “Which one do you like best?”

Derek gave him an odd look, but shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know,” he confessed, “I didn’t expect to be an omega. It’s... weird...”

“Good or bad weird?”

“I don’t know,” Derek repeated, scowling. “They all brought me stuff I don’t even need. What am I supposed to do with a cookware set? I can’t even cook.”

“You can make sandwiches.”

“You don’t cook sandwiches, Stiles,” Derek grumbled.

“You can grill them.”

“That’s not even the point!”

“Okay,” Stiles shrugged, holding his hands out, “so what _is_ the point?”

That seemed to sober Derek up quickly. He stared down at his fingers, rocking the chair a little as his frown deepened. “The point is that they all touch me, and they say nice stuff and it feels weird. Nobody says nice stuff to me. I...”

“I say nice stuff to you.” Stiles flopped down in the chair next to Derek, legs splayed out lazily in front of himself. Derek reached out, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

“You don’t count,” Derek snapped, “you also tell me my eyebrows are really caterpillars hibernating on my face.”

“That was one time,” Stiles laughed despite himself, “and it was because you were being a dick.”

“They don’t call me names, either,” Derek blurted, “they said I was handsome. One of them told me he’d spend a whole paycheck just to put me in the clothes I deserved.”

The more Derek talked about the other alphas, the more it bothered Stiles. It was like Derek was trying to rub in his face how much of a chance he _didn’t_ have, and it made Stiles nauseous just thinking of these other alphas touching Derek and doting on him. He shrugged, glancing down the driveway and out into the forest.

“Sounds like you’re having fun.”

“I wouldn’t call it fun...” Derek muttered. “I’m not used to it; I’m not used to people fighting over me,” at this, he turned and looked at Stiles, but Stiles kept his eyes focused on the woods. “They treat me like I’m some big important thing to be won and--”

“Yeah, I have to go. I just remembered I’ve got some homework I need to do.” Stiles jerked up, getting to his feet and dusting his pants off. Derek opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something else, but Stiles hurried to pull his keys out of his pocket. “Even though you graduated last year, I’ve still got two more years of Hell to go.”

“Stiles--” Derek began, getting to his feet. Stiles hopped off the porch, forcing a grin on his face as he turned to look at Derek. It was enough to silence him, eyes wide as he watched Stiles slowly back up.

“I’ll see you around. Text me? Be sure to tell me who you pick.”

“But I--” Derek was interrupted when Stiles turned around. He didn’t want to hear any more about the ones who would be taking Derek from him. Stiles had spent years knowing that he and Derek were going to be together one day, and it was hard to have all of that pulled out from under him because of some stupid social imperative brought on by their biology. He was sure if he could just...ignore the situation; if he could act like nothing was wrong, that the pain would start to dull and the ache in his heart would numb over time.

Derek never took his eyes off the jeep, still as a statue in Stiles’ rearview mirror as he drove down the road.

-

Stiles didn’t see Derek for weeks. It was more painful than he could have imagined--mostly because he and Derek used to hang out almost as much as Stiles did with Scott. It was a little like losing an arm, because Stiles had to avoid texting Derek when he heard something funny, and he had to physically stop himself from turning left instead of right when he got out of school because that’s where Derek lived.

He wanted to give Derek space, because the more he thought about forcing his claim, the worse he felt about it. If Stiles challenged someone Derek chose, that would make him no better than any other lowlife alpha out there. Free will wasn’t something that Stiles had any right to take away--and that’s exactly why he had to stop himself every time he tried to weasel his way in between Derek and those that wanted to claim him.

Stiles was sure that he was doing okay, until he came home to see Derek sitting on his front doorstep and the yearning ache came back twice as hard. He couldn’t even stop the noise that left him, like his body had been burning to see Derek to a point where it was almost instinctual to get out of his car and scramble for the door. Derek stood as soon as Stiles reached him, managing to look irritated and sad at the same time.

“Hi,” Stiles said awkwardly, fumbling to a halt just before he gave in to the desire to just throw himself at Derek and drag his friend into the tightest embrace known to man.

“Hi?” Derek echoed, eyebrow quirking. “That’s it?”

“Uhm.... yes.” Stiles nodded.

“You’ve been avoiding me for _weeks_ , and all you have to say is ‘hi’?”

“Yes?”

Derek growled, hands clenching into fists before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and forced himself to relax. “I don’t know what I did to make you hate me, but I would appreciate it if you would at least talk to me.” Derek’s words sounded recited--like Laura had coached him on what to say and how to say it. Actually, Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if that had actually been the case.

“I don’t hate you,” Stiles said.

A snort, and then Derek shook his head. “Is it because I’m an omega? That I’m not what you wanted?”

Stiles gaped, “you? I’m the human here. I’m the alpha who isn’t even good enough to take care of you.”

“That’s not... I never said that,” Derek protested with a frown.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “yeah, you did. You even had your parents set you up on blind dates just to get away from being with me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Eh?”

Derek closed his eyes, jaw flexing like he was trying not to just reach out and strangle Stiles. “I didn’t,” he repeated, eyes opening with a flash of blue. “None of them were you. They all... they all treated me like an omega. Like I was made of glass or something. I... I hated it. I hated that they wanted to treat me like some kind of expensive doll that was good for nothing but housework and bearing children. I _hate_ babies, Stiles.”

“I know that,” Stiles said weakly, “you think they--”

“Poop and puke too much, right. You know that. You get that. You know I can’t be the thing they want me to be.”

“But...” Stiles’s head was reeling, heart threatening to pound right out of his chest. “I thought you didn’t want me to claim you. I’m just--”

“I wanted you to _fight_ for me!” Derek roared, throwing a hand out. “How am I supposed to know if what we can have, if what we could be, if any of that is even worth it if I’m the only one fighting for this!?”

Stiles took a step back like he’d been slapped, and the fury faded quickly from Derek’s expression. He shook his head, clearing his throat and trying to regain composure. “I know what we are, it’s not... what we wanted... but who says we have to be what others expect from us?”

“You’d... you’d want that?” Stiles asked, “You’d be okay with that?”

“Yes, you idiot! I want you to make lunch because I burn water, and I want to fix your shitty car when it breaks down, I want you to wake me up at two in the morning with your stupid friggen existential questions about darwinism and werewolves, and I want to do everything that we’ve always done! I just...” Derek broke off, catching his breath and looking lost. “I just want _you._ ”

Something inside of Stiles broke, face splitting into a wide grin. “Just us?”

Derek nodded slowly, but it was enough for Stiles to take those few steps even closer. He reached out, grabbing Derek’s hand and threading their fingers together. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I thought... that I couldn’t be what you needed.”

“It’s not about what I need... it’s what I want.” Derek leaned in, their foreheads pressing together. Stiles took a second to breathe in Derek’s scent, heady and warm and everything he had ever wanted. “Besides... you stopped that day. Do you have any idea how much control that takes? You went into rut and you _walked away_. Not a lot of alphas would do that.”

“I’m not exactly a normal alpha, am I?” Stiles grinned, nose brushing Derek’s. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, allowing himself to be dragged in close and for Derek to bury his face into the crook of Stiles’ throat and shoulder.

“No, and that’s why I’ll keep you around.” Derek mumbled, leaning back just enough to draw Stiles in for a much-needed kiss.

“Does this mean I get to top?” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s mouth.

“Nope,” Derek grinned against the kiss, biting gently at Stiles’ top lip when Stiles pouted. He hummed, arms tight on Stiles’ waist like he was just enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. “Maybe,” he amended, “if I feel like it.”


End file.
